User Rights
Do NOT vandilize current articles, blogs, user pages, or ect. Continued vadalizm will result in a block. Longer vandalizm will provoke other serious consequences. * The first time a user is being rude, annoying, harassing, ect. will be given a warning, if it is a continuation of various time you will either be banned, blocked, kicked, ect. * Harassement is not allowed at all times. Invading wikis, like users talk pages or message and profile walls will not be permited. * Distubing things like dirty jokes or anything that is perverted will cause an immidiate block. * Do not ask for Sysop (Administrative) status on the Wiki, it will not be given to you. If their is a large amount of vandalizm that needs reverting, you may request a ''Rollback ''status instead. * Also no offensive articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. * Do not make pointless articles. If by chance you see one, attach the ''Request for Deletion ''tag on the article. * Please respect Nuetrality. * Respect other users, personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. * Abide by all Wikia Terms of Use while on this site. (You agreed to these if made an account) * Refrain from fighting or causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful disscusion on the articles talk page. This convention is for the article to be left as it was or prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. * No advertising on articles. * Only upload premium, liscensed videos. Liscensed videos are allowed on articles. Fan Fic Articles are allowed to have videos as well, if you made your own RP (roleplay) Video then you are allowed to show it. Anything innapropritate in a fan fic article will be asked to be taken down. If not done ASAP they page will be deleted or banned. * No moving images in Article. ( moving .gifs) * Do not impersonate other users. It is okay to copy others templates, but you must replace their username with your own. * If you would like to become a wikia helper make sure you have a maximum of 1000 but if their are current wiki helpers then we cannot make you one unless one or more of the wikia helpers are inactive. Fan Fic's User wil be able to express freely, but will have to accomodate the rules. Users cannot be rude of cause damage like invading pages or any innapropriate content. Innapropriate content will be lead to a consequence, depends on the discussions of the administrators. You are allowed to create your own fan fic page as long as you work hard on it and make it popular, if it is abandoned, it will be taken down. Yaoi or Yuri are permited as long as it doesnt get out of hand. Make sure to accomodate the rules on that as well. If anything is violated their will be stricter rules and who knows? Maybe Fan fics will not be permited.